Eguzki of Saint Beñat and Argiñe
Eguzki (full name: Eguzki Ibarra) was born on Nivus 11, 1981, in San Beñaten Hiria, Saint Beñat and Argiñe. He is the current Co-Prince of Saint Beñat and Argiñe and a Supreme Bishop of the Holy Catholic Order of Saint Beñat and Argiñe. Eguzki ascended to the throne on Florus 3, 2017, following the death of his grandfather, Co-Prince Aingeru VI. He inherited the right to the throne from his late grandfather’s will. Despite is his highly public position, Equzki is considered to be a deeply private person and rarely addresses the public. Early life and education The Co-Prince was born in San Beñaten Katedrala to Archduchess Gotzone and her husband, Xanti, on San Beñat Island. He also has a paternal twin sister and the two are thought to be very close. Little is known for certain about his childhood, but it is widely speculated that Eguzki received a church-sponsored primary and secondary education in La Capra, Arveyres. At the age of 20, it is known that he began attending Holy Trinity School. There, he completed undergraduate and graduate studies in mathematics. Career Immediately after graduation, Eguzki began work at the Apostolic Bank of Saint Beñat and Argiñe as a statistician. It was at a formal event after the future Co-Prince had been working at the bank for two years where he met Naia Huerta, a socialite and daughter of a telecommunications mogul. The two quickly fell in love and were wed in 2010. Eguzki was later promoted to manager of online banking within the family bank. Equzki and Naia welcomed their first daughter, Eskarne, in 2011. The following year, the two had their second child, a girl named Erlea. Eguzki resigned from his position at the Apostolic Bank in 2014 to accept his grandfather’s appointment to become Director of the Treasury. However, the national economy weakened slightly and foreign investment began to taper off during his tenure. Many contribute the economic tribulations of the time to foreign investors fearing leaving their money in the hands of a relatively young, untested man. Regardless, the future Co-Prince resigned in late 2015 to “spend more time with the family.” With his grandfather’s health worsening and Eguzki being the preferred heir, the family began to prepare him for his future responsibilities. Eguzki was ordained a priest by the Archbishop of San Beñaten Hiria on Christmas of 2016 after being a student of the archbishop. His grandfather died soon after in early 2017 and Eguzki was given the right to succeed him. Eguzki accepted and immediately became Co-Prince, one of the youngest in ever to assume the role. As Co-Prince, Eguzki has remained largely out of the public eye. Despite this, he is very active in the national government and is considered to be the de facto signer of all legislation. He and Co-Princess Kistiñe III have a rather tepid relationship and are known to not see eye-to-eye on economic policy. His first appointment to the House of Counts was his wife and the Co-Prince's other appointments have been filled with progressive-leaning moderates. Category:Saint Beñat and Argiñe